User talk:12AbBa
Unexpected edits In your edit of User:Hyp cos/Catching Function Analysis p2, some "nowiki" tags disappeared, which caused many problems on the page. For instance, "Expansion depth limit exceeded" appeared and sections between "From \(C(\Omega^{\Omega+\omega})\) to \(C(\Omega^{\Omega\omega})\)" and "From \(C(\Omega^{\Omega^\Omega}(\omega+1))\) to \(C(\Omega^{\Omega^{\Omega2}})\)" disappeared. Fix them please, or undo your edits and leave the "$ to MathJax" for me. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 10:10, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Oh I see. But please fix the problem quickly because I'm writing a page about R function vs "Normal" OCF vs Catching function and I need your page. 12AbBa (talk) 11:25, September 26, 2019 (UTC) And have you read my page? Did you notice the similarity between EUAN and R function? 12AbBa (talk) 11:29, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Thanks!!!! 12AbBa (talk) 10:01, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello! I'm the other kid interested in googology in your ohs homeroom class :) Testitemqlstudop (talk) 13:20, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Mango523WNR (talk) 10:09, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Mr.12AbBa, I think I should see an ophthalmologist. Thank you Very much. ？？？？Zongshu Wu 15:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Mango523WNR (talk) 00:04, February 10, 2020 (UTC) https://googology.wikia.org/wiki/User_blog:Mango523WNR/GMT_23:4x_2020/2/9 https://googology.wikia.org/wiki/User:Mango523WNR/p1 Extensions of BMS > In this page, I will be analysing the most powerful recursive notation in the world (probably), BMS. There are several non-naive extensions of BM2.3. If they are terminating and as strong as intended, then it is stronger than BMS. * N primitive * Y sequence p-adic 11:59, February 15, 2020 (UTC) OCF in your analysis Hi. Could you tell me the precise definition of an OCF which you used in the analysis of BMS? p-adic 14:47, February 19, 2020 (UTC) AAAAAAAAARGH. the OCF issue. I know it will turn up sometime. Anyway, see my OCF page for the definition. Zongshu Wu 14:55, February 19, 2020 (UTC) P.S. I always forget to sign and have to edit again :( Also, Why are you asking about the OCF when I've barely started using it (only at the \(\psi(\omega)\) level)? Zongshu Wu 15:17, February 19, 2020 (UTC) : Thank you for the clarification. So you are currently using the first OCF in your page on OCFs. : > Also, Why are you asking about the OCF when I've barely started using it (only at the \(\psi(\omega)\) level)? : It is because # I strongly recommend googologists to clarify what OCF they are using in the analysis, because the traditional attitude to omit the clarification is one of the biggest reason why beginners will unintensionally mix-up distinct OCFs due to the lack of the knowledge of the existence of many OCFs. (This is related to this blog post on a proosal to use "specified" OCFs.) # I, as the one who verified the termination of pair sequence system, think that it is really hard to analyse pair sequences by standard OCFs in a precise manner, because the expansion of a complicated exression such as (0,0)(1,1)(2,2)(3,3)(2,2)(2,1) differs from the canonical system of fundamental sequences for standard OCFs. In particular, you are using an OCF including powers as a base function, and hence the difference looks pretty huge. : p-adic 22:44, February 19, 2020 (UTC)